Pourquoi tu me hais?
by lirinchan
Summary: Ou les soucis de notre héros lors de sa troisième année! Centré sur la relation Rogue/Harry mais sans yaoi! Encore une vielle fic donc pas super bien écrite mais lisez tout de même !
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi tu me hais ??

Harry rentrait en 3 ème année au collège de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie où les jeune de son age ayant des pouvoirs magique, apprenait à s'en servir, il pouvait l'appliquer dans plein de cas et pouvait même faire des potions. En pensant au potion, Harry frissonna. Le professeurs Severus Rogue qui enseignait cette matière, détestait Harry du plus profond de son être. Le jeune homme en ignorait la raison, mais cela le peinait car il se sentait fasciné par cet homme, adepte de la magie noire, de plus, il avait l'impression de connaître le professeur Rogue… d'une autre vie sans doute. Harry soupira et chassa ses pensées de sa tête déjà bien remplie. Il avait mieux à faire cette année que s'occuper de Rogue, en effet, il était poursuivit par un dangereux criminel, Sirius Black qui avait participé à l'assassinat de ses parents et qui voulait sa peau. Mais ce dont le meurtrier n'avait pas idée c'est que Harry voulait que Sirius le trouve. Car il voulait absolument venger ses parents. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et Harry prit sa place dans la grande salle près de Ron et d'Hermione. Il leva ses yeux vers la salle des profs et sentit un choc le traverser. Rogue le regardait toujours avec la même expression de dégoût sur le visage. Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité immense mais injustifié l'envahir comme si il avait blessé profondément le professeur et il baissa les yeux troublés. Rogue qui sondait les pensées du survivant grâce à l'occumanlancie, soupira. Le jeune homme ne lui avait rien fait, et pourtant il le faisait souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir en sachant que coulait dans ses veines le même sang que James. De plus, cette année, les choses se corsaient en effet le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black était maintenant libre et Lupin le dernier maraudeur également en vie était également au château en tant que professeur. Un loup- garou professeur, le comble. Mais le directeur avait donné son accord, bien trop gentil avec les créatures maléfiques. Tout semblait s'ajouter pour que cette année fasse ressurgir de sombre souvenir, surtout si Black arrivait à atteindre Poudlard et à passer les Détraqueurs. Son regard se posa sur l'adolescent à la cicatrice qui ne cessait de grandir, devenant un homme, un très bel homme. Rogue sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsque les yeux d'Harry se baissèrent et le professeur faillit se lever mais le directeur commença son discours et il restèrent tout d'eux à se jeter des regards lointains.

Le lendemain, le tout premier cours du survivant était les potions avec les serpentards et Harry songea que ce cours serait comme les autres dans cette matière, mauvais. Il se trompait. Le cours fut le plus horrible des cours de potion de toute sa scolarité. En effet, l'ancien mangemort le harcela sur sa potion ratée, le ridiculisant devant toute la classe et comme il ne pouvait enlever des points à Gryffondor dès le premier jour (même Hermione ne pouvait pas gagner de point en potion), il se contenta de commenter de sa voix doucereuse les moindres erreurs de l'adolescent sous les yeux moqueur des serpentards. Harry n'en pouvait plus et des larmes lui picotaient le bord des yeux sans qu'il sache si c'était de la tristesse, de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir ou tout simplement de la rage. Rogue sentit brusquement les remords l'envahir.

_Il n'est pas James !!!!!!!!_Pensa t'il lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme sur le point de s'effondre.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux verts du survivant, qui baignait déjà dans les larmes même si elle refusait de couler. Il était peut être allé trop loin pour un premier cours. IL chassa les larmes de l'adolescent avec sa main ce qui surprit celui-ci, il s'était préparé à encaisser une autre humiliation. Il releva la tête mais la sonnerie retentit et le professeur s'écarta rapidement de lui mais sa main glissa gentiment sur sa joue semblant chasser la tristesse du jeune Potter. Il se tourna vers son tableau et fit apparaître les devoirs. Il entendit ensuite le bruit des chaises et le bavardage incessant des élèves qui quittait sa salle. Il pensait être seul mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry était encore présent et l'ancien mangemort demeura interdit en fa ce du survivant.

**Pourquoi tu me hais ???**

Il avait demandé cela d'une voix neutre mais le professeur de potion savait toute la souffrance cachée derrière cette question. De plus, le jeune homme l'avait tutoyé et l'espace d'un instant Rogue eut l'impression d'avoir James en face de lui. Mais l'image se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il vit une larme couler des œil verts qu'il contemplait. Il ne savait que répondre mais une chose était sûre : Il ne supportait pas ses larmes. Il s'approcha donc et une fois de plus passa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent afin de sécher l'eau salée qui coulait et ce fut d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connue qu'il murmura :

**Je ne vous hais pas, Potter…**

Severus baissa les yeux puis s'éloigna du jeune homme, lui laissant comme seul espoir cette phrase. Peut être l'aube d'une paix fragile entre leurs deux âmes meurtries. Harry repartit espérant toujours se retrouver face à Sirius Black et le tuer et Rogue se rendit compte que plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais humilier le fils de James en public car le jeune adolescent lui avait ouvert son cœur. Et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Réponse aux reviews

ouahhh, j'avais laissé cette fiction à l'abandon après l'avoir écrite et posté, et je me rend compte que des personnes l'on lu et même commenté ! Je dois donc des réponses à ses personnes, même si c'est très tard !

Eladora: Merci, ça me touche !

Noix de coco sister: Que dire... sinon que c'est la vérité... cette fiction est assez vieille, et je tiens à préciser que mon orthographe c'est amélioré depuis ! ( enfin je crois XDD) désolé pour ces nombreuses fautes !

Kitkat: J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu ma réponse et une suite trop longtemps, car je ne savais pas comment répondre aux reviews... Il a fallu que je vois un autre auteur mettre en place ce système pour l'utiliser moi aussi XDD Il n'y aura pas de suite ( encore plus désolé), tout simplement car je ne saurais pas quoi ajouter !

Ritsu: Court rime souvent avec mes fictions malheureusement... mais je te remercie du compliment !

Selienna: Merci !


End file.
